1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus typically includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel has gate lines and data lines connected to subpixels, and the display panel driver includes a timing controller, a gate driver, and a data driver. The gate driver outputs a gate signal to the gate line, and the data driver outputs data voltages to the data lines. The subpixels emit light with a luminance that is based on the data voltages.
Additionally, each subpixel may include a switching element in the form of a thin film transistor. When the thin film transistor repetitively turns on and off, a temporary image retention effect may be generated due to hysteresis. The temporary image retention effect may adversely affect the performance of the display panel.